


strange

by badletter



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badletter/pseuds/badletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there was a time he boasted godhood and power and knowing, but now he knows little, and he is very small. it's a strange place to be, but he is not alone.</p>
<p>the outsider becomes human again through shenanigans and struggles with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange

"come in, you'll catch a cold like that."

it's pouring, he's soaked to the bone and freezing. hair and clothes (too big, borrowed) cling to his skin and weigh him down but it feels nice. or perhaps it simply feels.

the trickle of water down the base of his neck sends shivers down his spine and the sensation is fascinating. he shivers almost violently, lips blue and teeth chattering and it is fascinating. memories from centuries long past once thought forgotten have resurfaced and submerged like a drowning man and the feeling of water in his lungs will not pass and it is fascinating. 

a hand rests at the base of his neck and he recalls the hands that pushed him under. they were much less kind. this hand rubs circles into his skin, gentle reassurance. he says the name he gave him, once. levi. the abbey rests in shambles but there's no need to be reckless. he says it once more, phrased like a question. the circles stop and he is in front of him now, hands cupping his face delicately, as if he's made of porcelain. perhaps he is now.

he makes a face, the first sign he's even aware corvo is there. it's pained almost, confused. his eyebrows draw in taut and he frowns.

"i love you." he says it as though it surprises him. it's a silly thing to say, corvo knows. it's not the first time it's been said, nor will it be the last. but corvo does not laugh, he does not smile. it's a strange thing, to feel.

corvo holds him, tight but not too much to hurt. enough to ground. his hands card through his dripping hair and he sighs a tired sigh. the outsiders head rests gently against his chest and he times his breathing with the beat of his heart.

there was a time he boasted godhood and power and knowing, but now he knows little, and he is very small. it's a strange place to be, but he is not alone.


End file.
